


I love you enough to give you my everything

by Nishinoyass (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a lot of cuddling, just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nishinoyass
Summary: Sugawara is terrified of coming out and he's also in love with Daichi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	I love you enough to give you my everything

Suga was scared.

Actually, he was terrified. His hands were sort of shaking and his legs were feeling kind of weak and he looked at his mum, forehead sweating and anxiety swimming inside his stomach, so, yeah, he was absolutely terrified.

Why?

Well, he liked men. Or at least, he likes Daichi. So, he likes men… he thinks.

Anyways, he has to tell his mum. He feels like he owes her the world and the least he could do is be honest. Especially every time he has to answer her questions about relationships and girlfriends (“You’re acting weird, did you finally get a girlfriend?” “Oh, pfft, of course not, none of them are my type. ”).

Which is why he was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching as his mum prepared her coffee and his hot chocolate, just like every morning, waiting for the right opportunity to just come out and say it. He’s not entirely sure how to do this, but he has to get it out somehow.

“Here,” she turns around, a yawn on her lips as she hands him the hot mug. “Is Sawamura-kun picking you up today?”

Suga feels a tiny bit of red reaching his cheeks but he nods anyway, sipping at his drink. He glances at his phone, checking the time, “should be here in about 10 minutes or so.”

She hums in response, leaning against the counter as she, too, drank her coffee. She was glancing around the kitchen, looking for any sign of disorganization and checking for anything that needed straightening up and Suga thought it was the perfect time to come out. So, he did a mental countdown, from ten to one and he let out a sigh.

“Mum-”

But the doorbell rings.

“Oh, is that Sawamura, maybe?”

Suga closes his mouth, feeling a load on his shoulder and gulps, standing up stiffly and he walked to the entrance, smiling once he saw Daichi on the other side of the door. Daichi smiled at him at first, but the smile flailed a little when he saw the tension on his body, “you okay?”

The older took a deep breath and nods his head, offering him a wide smile in hopes of shaking the worry on the others’ face. He held up his hand, muttering that he’d be back soon, and he walked back, grabbing his bag by the couch, walking back to the kitchen. His mum looked up from her phone, coffee still in hand and she smiled.

“That was, uhm, Daichi,” he cleared his throat, pointing behind him. “I’ll go now, okay?”

“Have a nice day, Koucchan.” His mother smiled brightly at him, just like he always does when Daichi compliments him and he nodded, waving as he walked off, jogging towards the entrance again.

Daichi turned to him when he heard the door close and he waited for Suga to walk beside him, grinning when the other punched his shoulder playfully, “you’re early, Daichi.”

Daichi shrugged, bumping their shoulders as he walked, “thought we could pass by the café or something and grab a snack for the afternoon practice.”

Suga didn’t mention how he already had one in his bag or how he even packed an extra sandwich for Daichi too, he simply nodded, glancing at the ground with a soft smile as he tried to ignore the tingling of his shoulders where Daichi had bumped him.

**————-** **⋌** **(** **⁰** **⊖** **⁰** **)** **⋌** **———** **—**

Its been a few weeks since Suga finally came to terms with himself and tried to come out to his mother. Maybe a few days since his last attempt at breakfast and he told himself he would definitely tell her today.

At least, that was what he was telling himself before Daichi started acting weird.

He hadn’t even noticed, so preoccupied with what words he should use to break it to his mum that he didn’t notice how Daichi’s eyes lingered on him for a second longer, or how his receives were just slightly off, or on top of the net. In fact, he probably wouldn’t have noticed at all if Tanaka hadn’t mentioned it first.

“Daichi, what’s on your mind today?” The bald hollered, a grin on his face from the successful spike he just slammed into the ground.

The captain jumped a little at the question, surprised anyone even noticed his small change in movements and he tried to hide it with a smile, scratching the back of his neck, shaking his head as he gave the spiker a lousy excuse, which he seemed to buy but only barely; he was distracted by Nishinoya.

Suga was taken aback. He was actually right; his best friend was hesitating a lot more than usual and the number of digs he missed was only increasing by the minute. Suga furrowed his eyebrows. As far as he knew, Daichi wasn’t hurt or injured anywhere, so, it wasn’t because of any pain that he was missing more than usual. But he couldn’t understand what was up. Soon, practice was over, coach sending them home with a ‘eat something and rest’ before leaving the boys to clean up, excusing himself too.

It wasn’t long before the whole gym was nice and tidy, the equipment safely tucked inside the storage room and the only thing missing was the floor to be swept. The team was slowly leaving in groups and bidding their goodbyes to the third years since they were always the last ones to leave.

“Ah, I’m going ahead with Nishinoya today,” Asahi spoke up to his two best friends, picking up his bag from the floor as he held back an overexcited Nishinoya.

Suga smiled at him, nodding in understanding and Daichi let out a shaky breath, nodding too. Asahi sent him a thumbs up when Suga turned his back, letting himself be dragged by Nishinoya who was already whining that he was starving, and he left a nervous Daichi inside the gym with the love of his life.

Suga resumed his sweeping, humming a song he heard the other day, completely oblivious to Daichi’s radiating nervousness and his mind drifted to the same matter of a few hours ago: a way to tell his mum he was in love with a man or is it boy?

He kept thinking of a way to just say it gently, maybe sit her down on the couch or just in the morning where they have their little quiet time, or maybe just say it as soon as he gets home, that way he has more time –

“Uh… Suga?”

The latter looks up from his burning stare on the ground and hums in response, offering a small encouraging smile as if to ask _what’s up_ , “You stopped sweeping.”

Suga tilted his head a little, “Oh, right. I was just thinking, sorry,” he lets out a small laugh. “I can finish up today, Daichi, just give me the keys to lock up.”

Daichi pauses for a second, mouth opening and closing in search of words before he clears his throat. Suga watches as he puts his mop down and approaches him, a hint of red on his tanned cheeks. The shorter male feels his stomach swirl, a loud beating ringing in his ears from his own heartbeat and he grips onto the mop tighter. As Daichi gets closer, his heart beats faster and his cheeks get hotter by the second.

“D-Daichi?”

He finally stops in front of Suga, a breath leaving his lips, tilting just the slightest bit up in a shaky smile and he hesitates at first, but soon enough places his hands on top of Suga’s, resting them over the mop too.

“What’re you doing?” the blonde whispered, his eyes glued to their hands before meeting Daichi’s.

“I, uhm…” he starts, his leg bouncing on the ground. He pauses again, mouth opening and closing yet again before it closed shut. A few seconds pass and suddenly–

“I love you.”

Suga’s heart stops and his eyes open wide. Now, mouth agape with incredulity and body frozen all over. Daichi lets out a nervous chuckle, quickly letting go of his hands and he steps back, putting more space between them than Suga’d like.

“Daichi…”

“I know,” he interrupts him, waving his hands in a dismissing manner. “I get it, I just had to get it out, y’know? Like, wow, it feels somewhat lighter now, even though I might be rejected–”

“Rejected?”

“I just had to get it off my chest, otherwise I would never move on and yada-yada, so, yeah, sorry.”

Suga is surprised, to say the least.

The person he’s liked the most in his entire 18 years of living just confessed to him (and he’s not dreaming this time) and he just stood there, listening to him try to excuse his confession, like as if Suga was going to reject him.

Like as if Suga would tell him he didn’t want to date his tall and dorky self or hold his large warm hand or even kiss his soft-looking lips.

Everything was happening too fast.

Daichi started talking again, something about keeping his distancing and giving him space and Suga briefly saw him start moving again, turning his back to grab his own mop and that was when Suga woke up from his daydream. He reached forwards, gripping Daichi’s tanned wrist in his pale hand and held his breath before kissing him.

 _Kissing him_.

Suga was going to kiss him – wait, no. Suga was already kissing him. His lips were actually touching Daichi’s and his eyes closed so he couldn’t exactly see what expression Daichi was making but from the soft sigh he let out, he hoped it was a good one. He dropped his mop, letting his hands rest at the back of Daichi’s neck and he felt his larger hands on his back, pushing his thinner body against Daichi’s toned chest.

They just stayed like that, lips moving slowly, but just moving, hands gripping and thumbs drawing circles on their skins until they were out of breath. Suga was the first to break the kiss, leaning slightly back to catch his breath but just for a second before he pecked his lips again, and again and again until he felt Daichi smile against his mouth, arms wrapping around his torso fully. He couldn’t help but smile too, eyes still closed.

“Is this why you kept fucking up at practice today?” Suga broke the silence, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Suga,” Daichi whined, his forehead resting on Suga’s shoulder. The older of the two let out a content laugh, wrapping his own arms around Daichi’s neck and he buried his nose on his hair, trying to contain his happiness before he realized that he no longer had to.

He no longer had to fantasize about Daichi hugging him like this or having to constantly worry if he meant his compliments or not. He didn’t have to jump away every time the back of their hands brushed on their way home anymore or he didn’t have to hesitate when sending hearts and kisses when wishing him goodnight through text. With this in mind, Suga squeezed the man just a little tighter, laughing again and he pulled back just a little, looking at Daichi in the eyes.

Daichi had a small smile on his face, his cheeks still burning red but this time, his eyes were on his without any hint of tension or doubt. He really did love him.

“I’m guessing that this reaction means the feelings’ mutual?”

Suga blushed harder – if that was even possible but he nodded, “I do love you, too.”

Daichi grinned and Suga smiled back.

That night, the two stayed over at the club for longer than necessary, even after cleaning everything up. They merely sat down beside one of the walls by the door, their bags beside them as Suga sat on Daichi’s lap, the other’s arms around his waist as they talked about everything that came to mind, sometimes teasing each other, other times just trading soft kisses.

By the time they left, it was already past 11 pm and Suga completely forgot about his worries and coming out to his mother.

**————-** **⋌** **(** **⁰** **⊖** **⁰** **)** **⋌** **———** **—**

He was going to do it.

Today, for sure, he would let his mother know his true self.

If he waited any longer, he might go crazy, what with his relationship with Daichi and the smart comments his mum makes when he blushes. Plus, he wants to stop feeling scared every time Daichi comes over, for God’s sake. He’s his boyfriend, they should be able to kiss and hug and cuddle at his own house. He’s pretty sure she won’t mind it. She’s told him some stories about her high school years where she’d kiss a girl before meeting his father. So, really, logically, Suga should not be worrying this much, or at all.

And it’s not like his mum wouldn’t be okay with it, right?

Then, why is he hesitating so much when standing in front of her bedroom door. He has his hand up, ready to knock and all that’s needed is a small centimetre and he’d get her attention. He just has to–

“Oh,” the bedroom swings up and his mum stands right in front of him. “Koushi, what are you doing standing there?”

Suga has to stop himself from showing any of the fear he’s feeling, hoping to God that he doesn’t show how absolutely terrified he currently is, “uhm…”

His mum tilts her head a bit, a concerned expression taking over her features and she places a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Her voice is soft and so is her touch.

Suga can’t find the words he wants to say, so he just nods in fear of saying something he shouldn’t, or should, he’s not sure anymore.

“Yeah, mum,” he whispers. “Can I just have a hug?”

She is confused for a few seconds but smiles regardless, pulling her son into a warm hug and squeezing his waist tight. His arms go around her shoulders and he breathes out, inhaling her comforting scent.

**————-** **⋌** **(** **⁰** **⊖** **⁰** **)** **⋌** **———** **—**

“Daichi!” Suga laughed, gasping at his boyfriend’s words.

“ _It’s true!”_ The other laughed too, his voice coming out slightly louder, “ _knowing them, it’d probably take them longer to get together than we did! You know how they are, the only thing they care about is volleyball, which is amazing but borderline creepy, y’know?”_

Suga chuckled, picking up the phone from his bed and taking it off speaker. He placed it on his shoulder, putting his sweatpants on at the same time and hummed, “who knows, maybe they’re already together and no one knows.”

“ _Pfft, Hinata and Kageyama? Yeah, right, I’ll bet you on that._ ” The captain snorts. Suga can hear shuffling from the other side of the phone and he finishes getting dressed, guessing Daichi is doing the same and he picks up his wallet, slipping it into his pocket before throwing his sports bag over one shoulder.

“You know, I love you with all my heart and all, but sometimes, you underestimate our babies, Daichi.”

“ _Oh? Just how much do you love me, baby?_ ” Daichi’s tone is playful and Suga knows right away that he’s teasing him.

Suga holds back a laugh and shakes his head, “You know how much I love you, silly, why are you even asking?”

“ _I’m just curious._ ”

“I love you enough to give myself to you entirely.”

“ _I–_ ” Daichi pauses and Suga knows he managed to make his boyfriend blush, “ _Suga…_ ”

Suga is about to leave, a stupid smile on his face, quickly reaching for his lip balm when there was a knock on his door. Suga nearly dropped his phone and he told Daichi to hang on, calling out a come in at the ajar door. His mother peeked inside, a small smile on her lips.

“Morning practice?” She asks, a yawn leaving her lips.

Suga felt his stomach twist. Could she hear him speak from outside? Maybe, he was too loud, and she heard him speak to Daichi. Regardless, he gulped, and nodded, “yeah, I was about to head out.”

She nods back, leaving the room and Suga let out a relieved sigh. He was about to speak again, tell Daichi about the scare he just had when his mum’s head popped in again, “buy me some green tea on your way back, please?”

Suga jumped at the question but nodded, “yeah, of course.”

She smiled and left once more, but this time, Suga waited a few minutes before speaking again, hearing no signs of movement outside his room.

“ _Suga?_ ” Daichi whispered.

Suga let out another relieved sigh, “sorry, my mum walked in.”

There was a beat of silence between the two.

“Everything okay?”

Suga felt a weight on his chest but he nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay. I’m leaving now, meet you in a few minutes?”

Suga couldn’t see him but he was sure that the latter had a soft smile on his face and his eyes closed, “yeah.”

**————-** **⋌** **(** **⁰** **⊖** **⁰** **)** **⋌** **———** **—**

The doorbell rings and Suga drops his phone on the couch, an excited smile settling on his lips as he skips to the door.

“Hi,” is all Daichi gets to say before Suga leans forwards and glues their lips together.

Daichi has to hold back a chuckle, kissing his boyfriend back with the same amount of adoration and he pushes Suga backwards into the house, closing the door gently with his foot as he grabs the other’s waist and pulls him against himself.

“I missed you too,” Daichi says when the break apart, a smile sitting on his lips nicely. Suga laughs, his arms slipping from his neck to grab his hand and he pulls him to his couch, motioning for Daichi to sit first. He seems to know what Suga wants because as he sits, he pulls Suga towards him too, sitting him firmly on his thighs with his arms around his waist.

“It’s been ages,” Suga whines and buries his nose on the crook of Daichi’s neck. He feels him laugh, his chest moving as he does so and Suga leans against it.

“You saw me on Friday, love,” he mutters against the top of his head.

It’s times like this that Suga is grateful for cuddling. He manages to hide his blush by fitting his head right under Daichi’s snuggling as close as he can to the tanner male and he shrugs back, “and today is Sunday, it’s been way too long.”

Daichi laughs again.

Since Suga’s mum was going out for the day to have lunch with a friend of hers and maybe dinner (probably dinner, too), Suga took this chance to invite Daichi over for a house-date, where they can just do nothing, and cuddle while watching movies and maybe eat some pizza, or popcorn depends on his mood. Obviously, Daichi didn’t have to think twice and said he’d be there at noon so they could do nothing together.

“What time is your mum back?” Daichi spoke over the sounds of cooking from the movie _Ratatouille_ and he glanced at Suga, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before opening his mouth. Suga looked at his boyfriend, giggling when he noticed his expression, but he fed him anyways, popping some popcorn into his opened mouth.

“She said it would only be lunch, but she always stays for dinner too,” the blonde shrugged, turning back to the TV.

Daichi hummed, chewing on the popcorn before taking some himself this time.

A few hours passed, a few laughs and kisses being exchanged and without knowing how, Suga had ended up on his back, one of his legs around Daichi’s own and the other around his waist as Daichi hovered over him, now kissing down his neck as Suga ran his hands down his back and tugging at his hair.

“Daichi,” Suga groaned. He clasped both legs around his waist using his hips to lift his body up and against his more built one. Daichi gasped, holding back a groan but he kissed his neck with a bit more pressure, biting onto the skin but not enough to bruise yet.

The two were so lost in their own world, the song from one of the musicals they were watching blasting through the TV, that they didn’t hear the front door open and the sound of keys jingling in the background.

“Koushi, honey, I’m home–”

Just like the night when Daichi confessed, everything just happened so freaking fast.

Suga yelped in shock, hands moving before he even processed it and in a matter of seconds, Daichi was on the floor, this time groaning but in pain and his flushed face was peeking from the top of the couch, staring at his mother with horror in his eyes, “mum!”

She wasn’t all too surprised, her look of disappointment didn’t seem to mean what he thought it would have a few weeks ago and this was confirmed when she spoke with a sigh, “seriously, Koushi? On my couch?”

Suga blushed even harder, glancing at his boyfriend on the ground and he swallowed the fear.

“You’re not, erm, mad?” Suga spoke with a soft tremble on his voice.

His mum finally caught on to what Suga was so scared about. She sighed, closing her eyes and when she opened them again, she was smiling, walking towards them quietly. Once she was able to see them both, she chuckled, “it’s way too late for you to keep this,” she gestures to both of them, making sure to point out the hickeys on Daichi’s neck, “from me.”

Daichi’s eyes widen and he slaps a hand over his neck, completely missing the kiss marks. Suga has to hold back a laugh and just stares back at his mum.

“How did you know?”

“Next time you should close the door when you tell Daichi just how much you love him,” she smirks.

Daichi chokes on absolutely nothing, letting out an embarrassed _Sugawara-san…_ and Suga nearly dies of embarrassment but, honestly?

He’s never been happier.

He manages to smile through his embarrassment and collapses on the couch, ignoring his mum’s laugh as she walks off.


End file.
